hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (GiedriusforCat5)
WIP Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:C4 text:Arlene from:04/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:Bret from:06/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:TS text:Cindy from:13/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:C5 text:Don from:23/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C5 text:Emily from:25/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:TS text:Franklin barset:break from:29/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:TS text:Gert from:08/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C5 text:Harold from:20/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C3 text:Idalia from:30/09/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:C4 text:Jose from:11/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:TS text:Katia from:15/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:TS text:Lee barset:break from:18/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:TS text:Margot from:22/10/2018 till:25/10/2018 color:TS text:Nigel from:25/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:TS text:Ophelia from:27/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:TS text:Philippe from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:Rina from:04/11/2018 till:12/11/2018 color:C1 text:Sean barset:break from:15/11/2018 till:16/11/2018 color:TS text:Tammy from:24/11/2018 till:25/11/2018 color:TS text:Vince from:05/12/2018 till:08/12/2018 color:TS text:Whitney from:22/12/2018 till:27/12/2018 color:C1 text:Alpha bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Arlene On the 29th of July, the NHC noted a Tropical Wave forming over Africa. Over a couple of days, the wave formed into a Tropical Low. On the 1st of August, the low was classified as a Tropical Depression and given the designation 01L. On the 2nd, the depression intensified to Tropical Storm status. The storm, against all predictions, intensified to Category 4 intensity and made landfall on Portuguese soil at peak intensity on the 12th of August. The storm caused 57 billion $ (2023) of damage and killed 51 people. Tropical Storm Bret On August 1, The National Hurricane Center is monitoring a tropical wave that is start developing near Mexico. The Gulf is very warm and less wind shear. On August 4, it intensify into a tropical depression and soon it become the second named storm of the season, Bret. Due to Bret is top close to land, Bret is hard to intensify, and in the night of August 4th, Bret make landfall in Mexico and caused 1 million $(2023) of damage and none of people are kill. Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harold Hurricane Idalia Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Storm Margot Subtropical Storm Nigel Tropical Storm Ophelia Tropical Storm Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Tropical Storm Whitney Hurricane Alpha Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2029 season. This is the same list used in the 2017 season, except for Harold, Idalia, Margot and Nigel, which replaced retired names Harvey, Irma, Maria and Nate. Due to caused damage and deaths, on April 13, 2024 Arlene, was retired and replaced by Argus. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2023 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season